


I love you, I always have

by dmichelle312



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Gentleness, Kissing, LLF Comment Project, M/M, Men Crying, Tenderness, True Love, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312
Summary: Sandy find Kozzy alone and sad and keep him company for Christmas.
Relationships: Kozmotis Pitchiner/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1
Collections: (Guardians of childhood or Rise of the Guardians) Quicksand fanfics, Christmas fanfics, Redemption arcs





	I love you, I always have

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irhaboggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irhaboggles/gifts), [Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/gifts), [Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/gifts).



> In my fanfics, Sandy is tall, slender, beautiful and attractive like the Sandy of fanartists like; Zerochan, MikaBloodspill, Silveray, ilsama, Judeelishaj, fir3h34rt, etc. You can see the fanarts on the Internet, a lot of them are found on DeviantArt. My depiction of the sandman (Sandy) is based off of and inspired from those various beautiful fanarts. All credit to the artists for those fanarts. I personally think that this depiction of/take on the sandman (Sandy) is far more attractive than the one from the movie (an obese and small guy who isn't handsome and that no one could ever be attracted to or would ever want to sleep with). And anyway, since he's an immortal spirit, it makes sense that he can shapeshift and that he can't possibly be limited to one form/appearance.
> 
> The books never reveal the name of Kozmotis' deceased former spouse. Book 4 only refer to her as "Lady Pitchiner". So I decided that her name would be Oriana. I've seen that name used quite a few times in Fantasy, starting with a female character in one of the video games I really enjoyed playing back in the days, a based-turn RPG entitled, "Aidyn Chronicles: The First Mage".
> 
> I personally don't care that the name of Kozzy's daughter in the books is Emily Jane, I read the fanfictions first and the books after, and lots of fanfiction writers call her Seraphina in their stories, so I call her that too, I can't think of her as an "Emily Jane" now.
> 
> With a few exceptions mentioned in the text, when Sandy talk assume that he's talking in Sand Language, Sandy's Sand Language communications will be in italic in the text.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Guardians of Childhood, Rise of the Guardians, or any of the characters.

Sandy was taking a walk in the forest. He enjoyed the crisp air of winter. He pushed his hair out of his face and smiled. Just like he did every single year, North was organizing and hosting a Christmas party and all the Guardians as well as some of the lesser spirits would be there. Apparently, Katherine would attend too. There was joy and excitement in the air. All this made Sandy feel happy. He started thinking about the Christmas cheer dreams he would weave for the children. His smile widdened. Suddenly, he heard the sound that broke his heart, the sound of crying. He heard someone sobbing nearby. Then he saw him. Pitch, the boogeyman.

 _"Pitch Black?"_ , Sandy said.

The other man was crying with his face in his hands.

 _"Stand up so I may see you better"_ , Sandy gently requested.

But the other man was so depressed he didn't seem able to get up yet. Instead he looked up at Sandy with deep sadness in his eyes. Sandy knelt beside the other man and examined his face and eyes. Sandy gasped.

 _"You are not Pitch Black. You are... Kozmotis Pitchiner"_ , Sandy said.

"Sanderson. It's you", Kozzy replied.

 _"Yes, it's me. Kozmotis, can you tell me what happened?"_ , Sandy asked.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that I woke up in the forest covered in what I assume is stardust", Kozzy replied.

Sandy nodded, confirming it was stardust.

"It felt like I was trapped in a nightmare, Sandy. I just wanted to protect my daughter, my Seraphina. When I heard the voice of my daughter, my instinct told me that it wasn't her, but I ignored it because I didn't want to take any chance. After that, the fearlings took over my body and I was screaming in horror in my mind as these fearlings used my body to destroy planets, terrorize people and torment children. It was like an awful nightmare and I just wanted to wake up. I don't know how I came to be free from the fearlings or where they are or if the stardust has anything to do with my being free from them", Kozzy said.

Sandy took Kozzy's hand into his own.

 _"I'm sorry you had to go through this, Kozmotis. I wish I had come up with a solution, you would have been free much sooner. But don't worry. After Christmas, I and the other Guardians will find the fearlings and contain them somewhere. Will you join us, Kozmotis? The world is in need of a Guardian of Fear, a healthy fear can save and preserve lives"_ , Sandy said.

"I don't know, Sandy. What if the other Guardians are not happy about that and don't want me around?", Kozzy replied.

 _"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to them"_ , Sandy said.

"Also, you're talking about Christmas, but I have no company for Christmas, I am all alone", Kozzy replied.

 _"No, you're not. Not anymore. You have me"_ , Sandy said, tenderly squeezing Kozzy's hand.

"You mean...", Kozzy said, his eyes hopeful.

 _"Yes, Kozzy. I love you, I always have. But back then, you were married and there was no way I was going to ruin your marriage, ruin your life and your daughter's life. I'm not a homewrecker, but you already know that. You already know that I'm not a homewrecker, that I'm not porn star or an escort, and that I have no intention of killing myself. Those are disgusting rumors spread around by some lesser spirits out of jealousy because they can't stand the fact that I'm more beautiful and more popular than them. After your wife, Oriana, was killed, the fearlings took over you and I didn't have the opportunity to confess my feelings to you. I did help your daughter who was hiding from Pitch though"_ , Sandy replied.

"I'm so glad you helped her. I miss her. And Sandy? I was in love with you, but I didn't think you felt the same way about me and I didn't have the courage to ask, so I married Oriana. I loved her and part of me always will, but what I feel for you is stronger than anything I've ever felt for her. It's the truth and I cannot deny that. I've been enslaved to the fearlings for so long. How long has it been? Hundreds of years, thousands of years? Is it too late now, Sandy? Is it too late for me, for us?", Kozzy said, tears running down his cheeks.

 _"No, Kozzy, it's not. It's never too late for a new beginning in your life. We can be together now. You can be our Guardian of Fear and work with me. And we can be together as a couple"_ , Sandy said.

The Sandman held Kozzy in his arms and gently stroke his hair, letting him cry. Then he gently wiped Kozzy's tears away with his hand and smiled warmly at him. Kozzy looked at him. Sandy was so beautiful and attractive. He was slender and as tall as Kozzy, with hazel eyes and hair the color of honey, soft eyes, sensual lips, a wonderful smile, and a heart of gold. He was soothing, warm, reassuring, gentle and seemed to glow from within. Sandy let Kozzy initiate the first kiss and let him move at his own pace. When Kozzy kissed him, he returned the kiss with much tenderness and held Kozzy in his embrace.

 _"Kozzy, let me take you home with me"_ , Sandy said.

"Yes", Kozzy replied, nodding.

Sandy took Kozzy to his home, his sand castle. He gave Kozzy a few days to rest and recover. Then he contacted the other Guardians and explained to them what had happened to the best of his ability. Sandy held Kozzy's hand to reassure him as the other Guardians examined him and saw for themselves that he was fearling free. They were glad to see that he was his former self again, the former general and a hero of the Golden Age. They asked him if he would be their Guardian of Fear and work with Sandy and he said yes. They also told Sandy that he could take Kozzy to North's Christmas party if he wanted to. A few weeks later, Sandy attended North's Christmas party with Kozzy. Everyone was there. North, Bunnymund, Toothiana, Jack Frost, Seraphina, and Katherine. Kozzy was happy to see his daughter again and Seraphina hugged her father. They all ate and danced. When the party was over, Sandy went home with Kozzy. They snuggled up on the couch. Sandy brought two cups of herbal tea and they sipped on their herbal tea. Sandy left the room and came back with a gift for Kozzy. When Kozzy saw that, he left the room and brought his gift for Sandy. With happy smiles on their faces, they unwrapped their gifts and hugged. They spent an hour in Sandy's library room which Sandy insisted was THEIR library room as well as THEIR home. Kozzy yawned. Sandy yawned too and he laughed. They went to their bedroom. They snuggled under the blankets. They exchanged a kiss and feel asleep in each other's arms.

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to be notified when I post my new works, subscribe to me on AO3.
> 
> Also, see this (and leave me some feedback/con-crit please):
> 
> [Live Live Feedback Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject)


End file.
